


Winter fun

by Alex_and_the_hamiltones



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just two gals having fun in the snow, stupid ideas from Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_and_the_hamiltones/pseuds/Alex_and_the_hamiltones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It snowed overnight in Arcadia Bay and Chloe is beyond excited about it. She takes out Max to have some fun in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you all!  
> This is my contribution to Pricefield shippers, and just some much needed fluff for this two girls.  
> I hope you enjoy it and if you spot any misspellings or grammar mistakes please let me know.

It was a cold winter morning when Max woke up, white light coming through the flag covering one of the windows in the room; she was already used to waking up in that room instead of her own back at Blackwell, she could say she basically lived at her girlfriend’s house if it wasn’t for the weeks when she was too busy to leave the campus.

  
The female was snuggled against Chloe’s neck, the girl’s arms wrapped around her frame and her nose pressed against Max’s hair. The young photographer chuckled as the sleeping girl beside her snored softly.

  
She gently untangle herself from the woman and stretched, hearing a brief mumbled complain and a couple of satisfying cracks coming from her back. She stepped out from the numerous blankets on the bed and shivered, hugging herself and fumbling around to find a jacket to throw over her t-shirt; she found one of Chloe’s hoodies and quickly slid in it.

  
Realizing the lack of warmth beside her, Chloe opened her eyes and looked around, finding Max standing at the door.  
“I didn’t think you were the type that walks away the morning after” she commented with a grin and a sleepy voice, Max simply rolled her eyes and walked back to bed.

  
“I was going to find some food”

At the mention of food Chloe sat up with shining eyes, her bare arms getting goose-bumps because of the sudden chilly air. Max could swear Chloe was the only person alive who could sleep in a tank top during winter.

“Fuck it’s cold!” She hissed, scowling but suddenly her face lit up and she rushed over to the window, glancing outside.

“No shit Sherlock, I remind you it is winter” Max commented sarcastically

“Shush Maxaroni! Look! It snowed!” Chloe pointed out as she grabbed her partner in crime by the hand and dragged her to the window “look!”

Max laughed and did as she was told, Oregon was beautiful when it was covered in white. She took her camera, which was placed over Chloe’s desk and took a picture of the landscape. The girl hugged her from behind as she did so.

“Can’t I spend five seconds with my girl without that thing coming in the way?” The girl asked, resting her chin on the other’s shoulder.

“No, you can't… If you take me, you take my camera as well, it’s a combo” Max replied playfully, turning the camera around to take a picture of them.

Chloe gave her a peck on the cheek as the flash illuminated them. Max took the photo and looked at it dearly.

“Is it a keeper?” The taller wondered, and the other nodded.

“Yup, just like you”

“Max Caulfield, are you trying to smug-talk me?” The other gasped in fake surprise while Max turned around and placed her hands behind Chloe’s neck.

“Me? I wouldn’t dare” she ran her hands through her girlfriend’s messy hair, messing it even more and kissed her lips.

“Let’s go! I have an idea! Grab your boots and join me downstairs”

Without another word the girl put on her jeans and boots, grabbed a thick jacket and her keys.

 

 

“Are you going to tell me where are we going?”

“It’s going to be hella cool, that’s all I’ll say”

They had been driving for ten minutes when Chloe pulled over near the lighthouse.

“C’mon Bat-Max, or we’ll miss the fun!” She pumped, jumping out and running to get the girl’s door. The snow was thicker there.

“What fun? Chloe are you high?”

“What? No! Not today anyway…” She suddenly stopped and pointed at a hill that extended for what looked like several yards “we are sliding down that!”

“Sliding down… Oh hell no! Chloe we don’t even have a sleigh”

“Fuck! That’s true…” She rubbed her chin a few seconds and then snapped her fingers “got it! We’re sliding without a sleigh!”  
She started looking in the trunk of her truck for something they could use as makeshift sleigh as Max pulled from her sleeves and waist.

“This is madness!”

“It’s pure genius! Aha! Gotcha!” She exclaimed as she pulled an old motorbike tire which she couldn’t recall why she had to begin with. “Let’s go, Maxipad”

“I don’t want to… We’ll kill ourselves before we even reach the end”

“We are not gonna die…”

“We’ll freeze to death! And my parents will be devastated when they find out because they’ll think it was because of a bike accident… And our ghosts will be forever bound to this forest”

Chloe laughed out loud and shook her head, taking the tire with one hand and Max’s hand with the other, dragging her behind herself.

“Where’s that Mad Max I used to know?” She playfully asked as they ascended

“At this moment? About to die…”

“Chillax Max, we are not dying, okay?” They had reached the top of the hill and Chloe was crouched on the snow, fixing their ‘sleight’ on the ground and trying to predict their trajectory.

“Ready! Let’s do this!” She sat and opened her arms so Max would sit on top of her.

“There’s no way in hell I’m doing this…”

The female stood up and placed both hands on Max’s shoulders.

“I promise we will be okay… Do you trust me?”

The girl sighed and closed her eyes, leaning in for a hug.

“I hate it when you use the ‘do you trust me’ against me” she muttered and opened her eyes.

Chloe sat back down and motioned for Max to do it as well, she did. The teen placed a hand around her waist and the other was on the ground, reaching for a tree behind them to give the final push.

“Ready Max? One!”

“No!” Max’s heart was beating like crazy

“Two!”

“Wait! I've changed my mind! Chloe!”

“Too late! Three!” With those words she sent both spinning over the tire all the way down the hill.

Max’s screams mixed with Chloe’s laughter and for a second, as they spun out of control, all time stopped for Max. She could feel Chloe shaking body below her and her breaths brush against her neck. A moment after the tire flew away and both rolled a few feets, Max still in Chloe’s arms

Both reached the end of the hill without a scratch and the oldest leaned back, resting her back on the cold ground.Max turned around, resting over her, and kissed her in ecstatic shock.

“That was hella crazy!”

“We did it!”

“That was fucking nuts!”

“I can’t believe we did that!”

“Let’s kill someone!”

“What?”

“What?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this short fic ; feel free to share your ideas or headcanons with me, we can sort something out of that for sure.  
> Feedback is pretty much welcomed as well.  
> If any of you would like to follow me on tumblr I also post my writtings there, most of the times as soon as I finish them, along with many other personal projects; the url is: holly-take-the-wheel  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
